pastichefandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion
Hyperion: Squadron Sinister Creation Squadron Sinister Hyperion was created by Roy Thomas & Sal Buscema. He is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character [[Superman]]. His first appearance was in The Avengers Volume 1 Issue 69 published by Marvel Comics and released in October of 1969. Origin The Squadron Sinister was a team formed by a cosmic being known as the Grandmaster in order to defeat the Avengers. Each member was choosen to take on a particular Avenger. Hyperion was selected to fight Thor. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Zhib-Ran possesses physical strength great enough to engage the Incredible Hulk in hand to hand combat. Invulnerability Squadron Sinister Hyperion possessed durability great enough withstand a strike from Thor's enchanted hammer Mjolnir without being affected. Flight Hyperion possesses the ability to fly by harnessing and manipulating of anti-gravitons. Atomic Vision Hyperion possesses the ability project powerful blast of energy from his eyes. Gallery Squadron Sinister Hyperion Profile.jpg|Squadron Sinister Hyperion The Avengers Volume 1 Issue 70 Page 19.jpg|The Avengers Volume 1 Issue 70 Page 19. The Defenders Volume 1 Issue 13 Page 27.JPG|The Defenders Volume 1 Issue 13 Page 27. Hyperion: Earth 712 Creation Earth 712 Hyperion was created by writer Roy Thomas & artist John Buscema. He is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character [[Superman]]. His first appearance was in The Avengers Volume 1 Issue 85 published by Marvel Comics and released in February of 1971. Origin In Quasar Volume 1 Issue 16 (November 1990) Hyperion reveals to Power Princess that he the sole surviving member of a race of beings known as the Eternals. Hyperion learns the truth from Makkari, an Eternal from Earth 616. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Invulnerability Flight Atomic Vision Regenerative Healing Factor Gallery 712 Hyperion Profile.jpg|Hyperion: Earth 712. Quasar Volume 1 Issue 16 Page 26.jpg|Quasar Volume 1 Issue 16 Page 26. Quasar Volume 1 Issue 16 Page 39.jpg|Quasar Volume 1 Issue 16 Page 39. Hyperion: Supreme Power Creation Supreme Power Hyperion was created by writer Joseph Michael Straczynski & artist Gary Frank. He is based on the original Hyperion created by writer Roy Thomas & artist Sal Buscema. Like his predecessor he is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character [[Superman]] . His first appearance was in Supreme Power #1 published by Marvel Comics & released in October of 2003. Origin The Hyperion of the Supreme Power universe was the son of a mortal woman and the "God of War". The other gods sought to kill Hyperion and his father because it was forbidden for the gods to procreate with humans. His father placed him within a magical shell made by "the architect who built the gates of Hell" & then threw the shell into outer space, where it remained for many years before returning to Earth. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Supreme Power Hyperion possesses physical strength great enough to easily over power & defeat Ultimate Thor. Invulnerability Supreme Power Hyperion is strong enough to survive the blast of an atomic bomb. Flight Supreme Power Hyperion possesses the power of flight. Atomic Vision Supreme Power Hyperion possesses the ability project powerful blast of energy from his eyes. Gallery Supreme Power Mark Milton.jpg|Supreme Power Mark Milton. Ultimate Power Issue 5 Page 18.jpg|Ultimate Power Issue 5 Page 18: Hyperion vs Ultimate Thor. Squadron Sinister 2015 Issue 1 Page 2.jpg|Death of Supreme Power Hyperion? King Hyperion Creation King Hyperion was created by writer Chuck Austin and artist Jim Calafiore. He is based on the original Hyperion created by Roy Thomas & Sal Buscema. Like his predecessor he is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character [[Superman]]. His first appearance was in Exiles Volume 1 Issue 38 published by Marvel Comics in February of 2004. Origin Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength Hyperion possesses physical strength greater than that of a normal human being. Enhanced Durability Hyperion is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space. Flight Hyperion possesses the ability to fly by harnessing and manipulating of anti-gravitons. Atomic Vision King Hyperion possesses the ability project powerful blast of energy from his eyes. Regenerative Healing Factor King Hyperion is virtually unkillable. He can survive and completely heal from seemingly any injury he sustains. Gallery Exiles Volume 1 Issue 44 Page 2.png|Exiles Volume 1 Issue 44 Page 2. King Hyperion Profile.png|King Hyperion. Exiles Volume 1 Issue 63 Page 12.png|Exiles Volume 1 Issue 63 Page 12. Hyperion: Marvel NOW! Creation Marvel NOW! Hyperion was created by Jonathan Hickman. He is based on the original Hyperion created by Roy Thomas & Sal Buscema. Like his predecessor he is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character [[Superman]]. His first appearance was in The Avengers Volume 5 Issue 1 published by Marvel Comics and released in December of 2012. Origin After the destruction of his universe, Marvel NOW! Hyperion was captured by the organization known as Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) and brought into the 616 Universe. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Hyperion possesses physical strength great enough to lift the entire city of Atlantis. Invulnerability Flight Atomic Vision Hyperion possesses the ability project powerful blast of energy from his eyes. Gallery Hyperion Avengers.jpg|Hyperion: Marvel NOW! Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 1 Page 13.jpg|Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 1 Page 13: Hyperion Destroys Atlantis. Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 1 Page 14.jpg|Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 1 Page 14: Hyperion Kills Namor.